The present invention pertains to door locks and more particularly pertains to a portable door lock for temporarily locking a door in a partially open attitude.
Sometimes it is desirable to prop open a door to vent smoke, gasses, or heat from the inside. Other times, during building maintenance for example, the door has to remain at least partly open for long periods of time so that hoses, extension cords, conduits, and so on can extend across the threshold without being crimped or deformed by the door. Carpet cleaning is one such example.
Vacuum hoses and power conduits connecting the operator's wand with the vacuum, which is located outside in a truck, must extend across the doorway. Thus, the door has to be at least partly open presenting an opportunity for unauthorized access to the building. Not only can this lead to theft and/or property damage, but it presents a safety problem to the operator as well as others inside the building. The fact that most maintenance work is done after regular business hours makes this problem all the more troublesome.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new door lock capable of locking any door, or suite of doors, in a partially open attitude. In addition to being able to lock the door in a partially open attitude, such a device also must be easy to transport door-to-door to allow cleaning specialists on the job protection irrespective of where they are doing their work. Ideally, a portable door lock should at no time during its use have to be bolted, screwed or otherwise fastened to the wall, door, or frame. Defacing the entryway is unacceptable. Of course, such a door lock should be simple to operate, strong and durable.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a new portable door lock.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new portable door lock capable of locking any door, or suite of doors, in a partially open attitude.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new portable door lock capable of being conveniently transported door-to-door.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new portable door lock that does not deface the entryway during use.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new portable door lock that is simple to operate, strong and durable.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new portable door lock that meets all of the above desired features.